NaLu Days
by inactive23523524
Summary: I got the idea from ChocoChipKitty's '1095 Days of Nalu.' THIS STORY IS AMAZING! However this story is not 3 years, it's 1 month. Enjoy anyway! Fairy Tail is not mine, it's Mashima's. No genres for this one...for obvious reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I'm scared! What if I can't do this! What if I fail! What if I don't have time to write a chapter, sucky or not?!**

 **Mira: *** **Appears and pats me on the shoulder** *** You'll be fine.**

 **What?! When'd you get here?!**

 **Erza: *** **Appears** *** Just now.**

 **What?! You too Erza?! I'm so confused. *** **Faints of brain overheating and happiness** *****

 **Erza: *** **Bends down and sighs* She will be fine…**

 **Mira: On with the Fanfiction! It's going to be short! Angst, too *** **Shudders* But fluff as well!**

* * *

Chapter One:

What Have You Done? (PT 1)

It was a typo that almost killed his daughter.

A request was put up in Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. A young mage was required. It was a simple training session, almost like a science experiment, to compare a young mage's magic from a full-grown mage's. It wouldn't hurt. No machines or painful spells, just a quick Fire Dragon's Roar, or a Requip into Heaven's Wheel. But the address was typed wrong.

Nashi was almost killed that day.

She knocked on the door made of dark, splintering wood, which was covered in moss, of the house. The house itself was made of cobblestone and looked like a turret removed from its castle.

A man with slicked back, oily black hair, a wrinkled face, and an arched back, opened the door. His smile was impartial, missing many teeth. The teeth that were there were stained yellow.

But Nashi had learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"Come in, dear!" the man exclaimed, putting on a fake friendly tone that groaned and tilted like a door in need of an oiling of the hinges. He held a walking stick made of ancient and twisted wood, which was also covered in moss, like the door.

Nashi walked right in, a bounce in her step, and sat down on the floor. The house didn't have much. Just a moth-eaten cot and a table. Books were piled here and there. It was nice and simple.

The old man smiled, wicked intentions in mind.

That day, Nashi walked home, confused and in pain. Everywhere ached, especially her wrists, which were rubbed raw from the chains that hung from the ceiling. Black horns now sprouted from her head, and patches of black scales dotted her body here and there. Those had hurt as well.

When Lucy saw her, she screamed.

Natsu came running.

"Natsu," she whispered, shaking. She whipped her head around, her back previously turned from Natsu, to show her tear-streaked face. She was holding their two-year-old daughter.

"What kind of camp turns our daughter into a mini E.N.D.?!" She choked out, sobbing.

They slowly walked toward each other, Natsu enveloping her in his arms, whispering that it would be okay. Even though he knew it was a lie.

 _What had he done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really think an author's note is necessary for this one…**

 **Mira: Other than the fact you need to thank Aquara0323 for reviewing!**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Erza: *** **Eats cake** *****

 **Mira: *** **Deadpans** *** You didn't have to type that…can't they just assume she's eating cake?  
Jeez, jeez, Mira, sorry…Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter Two:

You Have Yet To Fail To Make Me Happy.

 _Storm's POV_

I knew that Nashi wasn't going to be here for much longer. And that thought scared me, fear building up in my throat until it turned my words to tears on the way out of my mouth.

I also knew that I was going to cry soon.

I stared into her eyes. They had yet to stop lighting up her face, which has faded to pale from the sickness. We thought she would be okay after that little mix-up. But the curse that gave her cute black horns and scales never faded away from her body. It lingered, in the shadows, then struck when she was most vulnerable. It hurts me as much as it hurts her. I'm sure of it.

Staring into those eyes, searching for hope, some kind of light. He clutched her hand like a lifeline. It pains me to know she isn't going to make it. But I still keep hope, still build up the courage to tell her.

"You know, you have yet to fail to make me smile," she croaked. I jumped at the sound of her voice. It was once beautiful, light, soft. Now it is barely a whisper, rough, and sad. This hurts me too.

"You do too, know that," I said back. The words pour out of my mouth, I don't mean to say it, but I don't mean not to.

She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her.

She didn't have much time left, but in that time, she had yet not to make me happy.

 _Nashi's POV_

Smiling doesn't make it better, no matter what they tell you. The wounds don't fade. They stay strong. They hurt forever.

But love heals. It's true. I believe it.

I think Storm does, too.

"You know, you have yet to fail to make me smile," I croaked.

He was surprised, I could tell. I didn't mean to say it, but I didn't regret it when they fell out of my mouth. "You do too, know that."

It makes me smile.

His face soon matches mine.

The last thing I did was squeezing the hand that was holding mine like a lifeline.

And I didn't regret it.

Because maybe I didn't tell him I loved him, maybe it wasn't your average romance.

But my last words were perfect, in my opinion, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up people?**

 **Mira: That's a song…it goes like,** _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 __ **Erza: Ahm, thank you Mira for that** _ **lovely**_ **version of that song!**

 ***** **Shudders** *** That song scares me…No offense to the people who like it though!**

 **Mira: On with the chapter!**

 **It's pt. 2 of What Have You Done!**

Chapter Three:

What Have You Done? Pt. 2

Nashi was sitting in the infirmary, calm, oblivious to everything. Being only two years old, she could barely understand the words anyone had been saying. All she knew was she was hurt somehow.

"How are you, Nashi?" Natsu asked her.

"Good!" she piped, giggling.

Natsu smiled. There were bags under his eyes. His hair was disheveled. He was visibly tired.

"Daddy, you tired?" she asked, smiling at him.

"No. I'm fine, Nashi," he said immediately.

"No," she sighed, looking out the window, watching birds streak the sky with colors. "Daddy _is tired_. Look! Bird! I want to be bird!" she exclaimed, laughing, pointing out the window.

While Nashi wasn't watching, Natsu let tears form in his eyes. He raked his fingers through his pink hair. It was his fault his daughter was almost dead. It killed him. And he wasn't crying because he was hurt, he was crying because he hurt _her_.

o0O0o

As the week went on, Nashi was fine. The horns were gone, and the black scales were mostly faded, too. She was still pale, and got dizzy occasionally, but otherwise, she was healthy, back to her normal two-year-old-self. Her giggles were back, with her smiles. Everyone around her was happy, driven mad when she laughed, when she grinned.

Natsu still couldn't forgive himself.

Lucy's hand glided in circular motions across Natsu's back, pressing down gently. "What is it, Natsu? You're upsetting the twins! They can feel it!" she exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. In seven month's time, Lucy was going to have twins.

Natsu could hardly wait.

For both the twins, and for the pain of the guild that gnawed at him to subside.

He grinned, ready for action.

 **You know how they say 'Short and Sweet'? well this one is 'Short and Sucky.' Hope you enjoyed! Baiiiiii!**

 **Mira: Byeeeeeee!**

 **Erza: Farewell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm dying. I DIED TODAY!  
Mira: ?**

 **Let me explain….**

 **Erza: Alright...**

 **CHOCOCHIPKITTY IS GIVING ME A SHOUTOUT AND SHE COMMENTED ON MY CHAPTERS! *** **Breathes hard** *** I'm so happy you have no idea….SHOUTOUT TO HER!**

 **Erza: Do you feel like you just got a massive slice of strawberry cake?  
Mira: Or like your favorite ship just became canon?**

 **Honestly I feel happier…Though NALU IS PRACTICALLY CANON MIRA!**

 **Mira: YESYESYESYESYESYESYES IKR**

 **Mira and me: *** **Keep fangirling** *****

 **Erza: On with the chapter!  
**

Chapter Four:

We Are All Broken

"You know that we're all broken on the inside, Natsu?" Lucy asked casually, kicking her legs back and forth, sitting on the highest branch they could find that wouldn't snap under their weight of the tree in South Gate Park.

This made Natsu think. He knew he wasn't much of a thinker, but Lucy always made him think.

"But can't we fix it?" he asked her.

She looked at him, slightly surprised. Then she smiled and took his hand, making his heart skip a beat. Its speed starting accelerating. It was a strange feeling he couldn't describe.

He realized he was in love with this celestial mage.

"Hey Lucy, I think I figured something out today," Natsu said to her, deep in thought, sitting on her bed. Lucy had just walked in and was immediately annoyed, but the swell of anger died down when she saw him and couldn't help but smile.

"And what was that, Natsu?" she asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured out that I think I love you."

Lucy's heart stopped. She ran to Natsu, tears in her eyes, hugging him tight.

"Hey, Luce, remember you said everyone's a little broken inside?" Natsu asked Lucy, taking her hands.

Lucy nodded, smiling. "Yes, Natsu I do."

"Well will this fix you up?" He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.

Lucy giggled and pecked him back. "Yup."

Natsu smiled. Finally he fixed her. Maybe now he wouldn't catch her crying over her father's death anymore.

 **I know it was sucky but I didn't have much inspiration. So please don't hate….ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO KIT!**

 **Mira: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps!  
Mira: Hi!  
Erza: Hello.**

 **She's eating cake, just so you know.**

 **Mira: AGAIN WITH THE-**

 ***** **Slides random panel in front of Mira* on with the chapter…**

Chapter 5:

Robinhood.

It was cold the day Nashi Dragneel learned to shoot a bow and arrow. Snow fell from the sky. Storm was busy gloating about it to Rowen and Rosemary, so Nashi was left free.

Erza handed her the bow. She giggled, excited.

She placed the arrow on the bow, pressed the kisser button to the corner of her mouth, and put the circle of the aim around the middle of the target. She let go and the arrow flung forward, sinking into the red part of the target.

Erza blinked, eyes slightly wide, surprised. Rosemary had 2 years of practice and the best she could shoot was on the line of red and yellow, and Nashi had a day.

"Nicely done," the red-haired woman said calmly.

Nashi smiled. "Thank you!" Her voice was high-pitched then, being three years old, and her brown eyes had more of a glimmer.

She pulled the bow back again and hit right next to the first arrow, almost splitting it in two.

The third arrow split both arrows.

Nashi cheered and Erza smiled, walking over to the target to pull out the arrows. She then handed it to Nashi, who bowed and skipped off, humming a song Erza didn't recognize.

Back at the guild, Mira put the arrows in a velvet-lined box and closed the lid, handing it back to Nashi.

"How about you bury it?" She suggested. "It can be like a time capsule! Here, I'll write a note for you." She picked up a quill from the counter of the bar and unscrewed the lid of the inkbottle. She dipped the quill into the thick black liquid and scrolled down a note on a piece of paper in her loopy, beautiful handwriting.

 _Today, Nashi got a triple robinhood!_ She wrote, also writing the date. She removed the lid again, folded the paper, slipped it in the box, and then secured the lid back on.

Nashi smiled. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, running off to find "Edo" Storm and Rowen.

The young threesome traveled to South Gate Park, each carrying shovels. They dug a hole

under the tree, and Nashi gently lowered it into the hole. They covered it with the rich soil and ran to Droy, asking him to grow a lilac where the box was buried.

Droy happily obliged and used his magic to make a healthy lilac sprout from the ground. After he was done, he ran off to find Jet.

Four years later, Storm and Nashi were shooting arrows together.

"Hey Nashi," he said, smiling. "If you can split my arrow, I'll give you the 500,000 Jewel my dad got from his latest job!"

Nashi grinned wickedly. "You're one." They shook hands, and Storm shot the arrow. It landed in the exact middle of the tree they were shooting on.

"Ha, beat that," he said, smirking.

Nashi smirked right back at him, as she pulled back the arrow, aimed with her eyes closed, and let go of the string.

She smiled as she heard the unpleasant sound of Storm's arrow splitting.

She held out her hand.

"I'll be taking that 500,000 Jewel now, thank you very much."

Storms eyes widened. He opened and shut his mouth, like a fish.

He sighed in defeat and walked home to fetch Nashi's 500,000 Jewel.

Gray was not pleased with him that day.

The day Nashi turned 16, she and "Edolas Storm," as the female Storm called him - unwilling to accept the fact she had a male equivalent to herself - walked to the woods, fingers entwined, to the spot they shot at together. They visited the tree Nashi earned 500,000 Jewel from, the 500,000 Jewel that had doubled from nearly ten years in the bank.

Nashi traced the 'N + S' Storm had carved in the tree within a heart all those nine years ago. Nashi yelled at him for days, threatening to burn the tree _and_ his house down.

But she hadn't.

She ran her finger down the arrow's wooden shaft, memories flooding back every centimeter her finger moved. She smiled as the memory of Storm's face when she split his arrow. He looked like a fish.

Nashi pulled the arrows out and put them into a velvet-lined box Zeus Dreyar had given her, just like that box Mira had placed firmly into Nashi's small, three-year-old hands. She placed the note she had written earlier into the box and chuckled, memories still being recalled.

She placed the box into the pre-dug hole and covered it with dirt. Storm watched, happy to finally be able to relive this day.

Nashi placed a lilac Droy promised would be ever-lasting onto the dirt.

Little did the young couple know they would name their second daughter after that flower.

 **I was being lazy so I took the story I wrote on my iPod last night and emailed it to myself, then copied it from my computer's Gmail and pasted it here! Hope you like…**

 **Erza: It's true about Rosemary! Her best at three years of age was on the line of yellow and red!**

 **Yup. Oh, and the reason I know all the archery terms is because I've been doing archery for almost a year, so yep!**

 **Mira: Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If ChocoChipKitty is reading this…**

 **Thank you SO MUCH! *** **Spams that message for all eternity** *****

 **Oh my god thank you…I cried and hit my head on the edge of the table doing happy-cartwheels…XD**

 **This chapter goes to you, Kit, even though I barely know you! By the way this is AU!**

 **Oh god…Where did Mira and Erza go…*Hears a 'Gray, you're clothes' from Cana* Oh god…**

Chapter Six:

Secrets and Lies

In my world, if you have magic, you keep it a secret.

No one can know. If word got out you had it, you would be executed immediately. Not even your family or closest friend. Traitors were everywhere.

Everyone in the town of Magnolia carries a sword with them. We also carry an electronic device with just one button. It's small and handheld, with a tiny screen that is only programmed to respond to the push of the button, which calls for help if you find a magic-user. They don't really have an official name, other than 'Reporter,' as my friends and I call them.

"Rowen!" I exclaim. "Wait up!" I sprint up to her, well at least try to, as our school uniforms are tight and hard to move it.

"Hi, Nashi," she says absentmindedly, her eyes locked on the school. Like always, she's probably trying to think of ways to make the old, run-down school building that matches everything else in the town, prettier. After walking in silence for some time, we arrive at the entrance. Plodding in, we are greeted by Storm Fullbuster, her brother, Storm Fullbuster (He was thought to be dead, so his parents named their next child after him. It was a very big surprise when he was found alive), Rosemary Fernandes, and Zeus Dreyar. Today, after the seven lessons of the day were done, along with discipline class, we were going to meet up at the woods. We would split into groups of three and explore. It wasn't a project for school, it was just for fun.

The gong rang out, repeating over and over in my head, making it ache. Zeus waves goodbye and rushes to his class; one above ours, as he's one year older than the five of us.

Rosemary waves back at him and we rush to our classroom, Class 7B. The highest class is 12C. There are forty-five classes in total – three per number. I personally don't know any of the Point-1, Point-2, or Point-3 children, but my brother and sister have just moved up to 4B. The ceremony that announces if you move up or not is agony. Seven hundred twenty names are announced, and the professor who does it is a bore.

Every three months your letter goes up, every one year the number. It is an honor to be moved up to the next letter or number, an embarrassment if you stay right where you are, having to repeat the class again.

I sit in my regular spot, in the beige chair of my beige desk, which is planted onto the beige floor, which matches the beige walls, which lead up to the low, white ceiling. Were you expecting me to say beige? If so, I don't blame you. I whisper to Rowen, my neighbor, until the professor saunters in and begins the lesson.

Our lessons went by quickly that day, discipline class looming ahead. The professor is a good mood today, luckily, and only one hit is delivered to each student.

I rub my arm resentfully. There is a large, gaping, bleeding hole just below my tattoo of the school's mark. It looks almost like a fairy, and as everyone gets to choose his or her color, it is red. All of the schools in Fiore, our country, have their own markings. The Blue Skull School's is really original and makes me laugh; it is a _blue skull_. I feel bad for the students, though I haven't actually encountered any in my travels.

I skip to the woods, my friends waiting for me.

 **So…you like? I don't know it was just an idea I had. I kind of got the idea from Hunger Games, The Giver, and Divergent. I guess this would be like a mix up of them…with Fairy Tail added of course!**

 **Cana: *** **Appears** *****

 **Gray: *** **Appears** *****

 **Oh no…z**


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't resist but to write another chapter of this!  
And I'm sorry I'm not updating my other Fanfictions...I will soon though!**

 **And we have a new crew….**

 **Cana: Hey *** **hic***

 **Gray: 'Ello.**

 **Okay…on with the chapter we go!  
**

Chapter 7:

Secrets and Lies Part 2

"Hey," Storm says to me as I walk into the clearing in the middle of the woods.

I smile. "Hello."

The others are here too, split into groups. It will be Rowen, F-Storm, as we call her (The F standing for Female), and Rosemary. Then M-Storm, Zeus, and I will be partnered as well.

"Okay," Zeus begins. "We split into the woods. Everyone have their baskets?"  
The remaining five of us nod.

"Alright," he sighs. "We will travel into the woods, each partnership taking a different path." He points out the two paths with a wide gesture. "If you find anything, put it in the basket. Remember, you all have your Reporters and Swords, so if you come across anything just smack that button hard.

"Well, let's head off, shall we?" he finishes. I nod, and he walks back to us.

The six of us then split into our groups and head down the paths.

 **I know, I'm sorry, it's short, but I don't have much time to write today…Hope you liked!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps.**

 **I just want to say I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES!**

 **I'm having a bit of Writer's block…**

 **Okay I need a random word…**

 **Gray: When.**

 **Okay!**

Chapter 8:

When? 

The questions hurt her. Every day.

When?

 _When was Natsu coming back? When would their daughter be born?_

What?

 _What would the baby Dragneel look like? What would her power be?_

Will?

 _Will Natsu be okay? Will I die when our child is born?_

 __She just hoped she liked the answers.

Natsu came back just at the right time.

"Natsu, Natsu!" Romeo panted, skidding to a halt when he found his dragon slayer friend.

"What?" he asked.

"It's – It's Lucy – "

"Where," he demanded, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He realized what he had done and immediately let go. "Sorry!"

Romeo laughed. "It's okay. She's at the hospital!"

"Why?!"

"Your child is being born…" He face-palmed.

"Oh," he said. "Oh!" He nodded to Romeo and sprinted as fast as he could, off to see Lucy.

"What about…" Natsu trailed off, staring into his daughter's brown eyes.

"Layla?" Lucy asked. "After my mother?"  
"I don't think it fits – " Natsu's eyes widened.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. "What is it?!"

"Nashi?" Natsu asked, in awe at his own mind.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Hello, Nashi."

 **Meh, it's okay…I DON'T KNOWWWWWW**

 **Okay I'm gonna go watch MCJ….BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's in Lucy's Perspective!**

Chapter 9:

There are, what, _three hundred_ people who go to Magnolia High?

Yet somehow, that pink-haired weirdo I "met" over the summer just _had_ to be my science partner.

It all started on July eighth, not long after my birthday.

I was walking the streets with Levy McGarden, my closest friend in all of Earthland. We were going to Mirajane Strauss's café in the main part of our town, Magnolia. Until a group of six boys passed us, bickering and punching each other lightly.

Until the boy with the raven hair delivered a hard kick to the pink-haired one's bottom from behind.

"ICE PRICK!" he shouted. He attempted to deliver a left hook to the boy's face.

But he missed and hit me.

I cried out, surprised and already in pain. Blood flew out of my mouth and my vision went blurry, then darkening to black.

The last thing I heard was my body hitting the pavement.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice repeated over and over, saying it like a mantra.

"It's okay!" I heard, this time the voice of a female.

"I. Am. So. Sorry!"

My eyelids fluttered open and I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with my knuckles. "What happened, Lev'?" I asked sleepily.

"Lu!" she exclaimed, running to me and knocking me back over into the soft mattress with a hug.

"Levy, jeez!"

She jumped back off of me, sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of her head. "Heh, sorry, Lu-chan…"

"It's fine, it's fine," I said, waving it off.

"I'm sorry…" I heard again. I swiveled my head in the direction of the voice. My eyes meet the boy who knocked me out with a left hook. His hair was pink, oddly, and his eyes were an onyx color.

"It's…no….no, it's okay!" I said, my words tripping over another.

Levy laughed and winked at me.

I felt my face heat up and darken to red.

After I was out of the hospital, summer went on with Levy. I still saw the boy on the street. Sometimes weak smiles were exchanged between us, and whenever he flashed his toothy grin, my heart swelled for whatever reason. Maybe low blood sugar or something, I _had_ been on a diet…

When school started and we got our first science project, he was my partner.

The two of us had to raise baby chicks. The eggs were already incubating, luckily, because neither us knew how to make them.

"Um…I'm so sorry about over the summer…I still feel terrible about it," he said the day the project was assigned, uttering a small laugh.

"Oh! No, don't feel bad! I'm fine now!" I chuckled sheepishly. I rap on my head with my knuckles. "My noggin's okay now."

He laughed. "I never caught your name."

"Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Luigi."

 **I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE THIS ONE!**

 **It's an AU.**

 **You like it? Lemme know in the comments ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**YUS! DOUBLE DIGITS! CHAPTER 10! HERE, ENJOY SOME NASHI FLUFF! *** **Throws confetti and pink fluff everywhere***

 **Gray: It's only ten…**

 **Cana: *** **hic* don't crush her dreams, Grayyyyyy.**

 **Yeah Grayyyyyy.**

 **Gray: Jeez…**

Chapter 10:

Fluff

"Daddy, I want _fluff_ on my sandwich!" four-year-old Nashi exclaimed matter-of-factly.

Natsu frowned. "What the heck is _fluff_?"  
Lucy walked into the kitchen and pulled out a jar of something white. She twisted the cap off and spread it onto a piece of bread with a knife.

"That's fluff, daddy!" Nashi piped, pointing eagerly at the jar.

Lucy laughed and spread some of the fluff onto Nashi's sandwich, on top of the peanut butter that was already there. Nashi smiled triumphantly and clapped the two pieces of bread together.

Footsteps were heard from the hallway, and soon the two-year-old twins Luna and Igneel were in the room, standing on their tippy toes, peering over the countertop.

"Fluff!" Luna demanded. "Want fluff!"  
"Fluff!" Igneel repeated.

"Fluff!" Nashi said. Soon it was repeated like a mantra between the three siblings.

Lucy was laughing, and Natsu was rolling his eyes. "Isn't peanut-butter good enough…?"

 **Short, but being a part of the Junior Olympics, I'm expected to be there…**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Snowflakes.

Lucy just _hated_ the snow. She despised the way the flakes stung her face, leaving it burning for hours.

It was one of the many things she had in common with Natsu.

Lucy sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She pushed the covers off of her and slid off the bed and crossed the room to the window, looking out, to find that snow had dusted the earth.

She moaned and plopped down onto her bottom, then let herself fall backwards onto the cold floor. Her golden locks spiraled out around her head. She stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it.

There was a knock at the door, and she sat bolt upright and scurried into new clothes, then sprinted down the halls to answer it.

A girl with bobbed royal blue hair stood there.

"Ah, Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed. "Come on in!"

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Wendy said, flashing her trademark adorable smile. She stepped into the house and slipped off her shoes, then folded her hands in front of her. "Natsu wanted me to give you this." She pulled a piece of scrap paper from her pocket, put it into Lucy's hand, then put her shoes back on and sprinted out.

Lucy frowned, an eyebrow raised. She held the paper to the light and read.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Could you meet me for lunch at Mira's Café or something? Let me know when you're free_

 _-Natsu_

Lucy smiled and ran off to find a certain pink-haired someone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god. I like what I write when I write it. BUT THEN I HATE IT A MINUTE LATER!  
Please no hate comments ^ I know no one has, but for future chapters :D **

Chapter 12:

Rain and Strength

Nashi Dragneel was just one of those people who was able to sum up how she felt easily. But she didn't describe it as _sad_ , or _happy_. She could pull words out of thin air, and they just described it perfectly.

Right now, she felt like rain.

 _Nashi's Point of View_

Right now, I feel like rain.

Clouds of depression, loneliness, and an empty feeling linger around the bright, happy, content ball of light inside my chest. It's love, but it's a suspicion the one you love just doesn't see you the way you see them. The little pieces have fallen into place, and they spell out that I'm the only one who feels this way. But my dreams and breaking them apart, and the content upon the pieces will change. I'm sure of this.

The feeling of rain fades slowly as I feel your presence next to me. But the clouds of depression aren't exactly _gone_ , and you have yet to fill up the hole in my heart.

Once, a man who also helped me discover the meaning of my existence taught me the meaning of the word aster. It means star. It's not a real word; it's the beginning of a word. It's like a baby's first breath, or the first feelings of love. I was told that I was a star; I was told I shone brighter than anyone else my teacher had met. It made me _feel_ like a star. Back then, there was nothing lingering around that bright light in my chest.

But the clouds appeared, as I got older, when I was told that the person who taught me the meaning of aster was dead. The mentor was murdered. I swore that I would get revenge.

That man raised me. Without him, my younger brother probably wouldn't have survived. His twin, my sister of course, was gone. She fought hard against the disease that killed her, but it took her life eventually. The ailment took everyone I cared about, everyone I knew.

I got the sickness, but it just couldn't hold onto me anymore. That's how I wanted the pain of loss to be, but I've known all my life you don't always get what you want.

The night when the bombs, some filled with chemicals that caused destruction, others that caused disease, hit our town, there was nothing left to do except to pray to go to a good place once you died. You spent as much as time with the ones you loved. You _hoped_ to die.

I prayed, and stayed where I was, suffering greatly. At first I thought it was because I wasn't special like everyone else. But if _everyone_ is special in the same way, special doesn't really have a purpose anymore, does it? Luckily, everyone's special in his or her own way.

Later on, I heard another survivor say that everything happened for a reason.

And for a while, I believed that. But it took me a while to understand why everyone I loved, including you, left me. My brother died eventually too. He was murdered. Just like everyone else.

It didn't take away the rain feeling, but it answered all of my questions.

You told me it was to make me stronger.


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY GOD GUYS IM SO SORRY!  
I was so. So. SO. Sick yesterday. I'm pretty good now, though. BUT I'M POSTING A TWO PAGE LONG CHAPTER TODAY! IM GOING FOR 1,000 WORDS.**

 **News: I'm changing all the chapters from all the Nashi stuff to Lucy and Natsu. I'm sorry but this isn't about Nashi it's about Nalu.**

Chapter 13/14:  
Neighbors

The blond nine-year-old sat patiently in the carriage, eyes filling up and draining over and over again with tears as the scenery flashed by. Today she was moving into the town of Magnolia. She was extremely excited to move out of the cold, big, empty mansion, into a new house.

Her mother died not long after she was born. The girl was a splitting image of her mother, and her father couldn't bear to look at her. So he shut himself in his office and worked day and night. It was torture not being able to see her father, even though she was in the same _building_ as him.

Until one day, when a coworker of her father's suggested the little girl moved in with them.

The woman had a daughter named Levy, who was her age. Jude, the girl's father, had never met her, but she seemed nice enough.

The carriage stopped and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up, then grabbed her things. She placed a few Jewel in the driver's hand and nodded her thanks, smiling, and ran up to the door.

Immediately she rapped on the door with her knuckles and stepped back, waiting.

Very shortly after, a girl with slightly wavy, light blue hair answered the door. She smiled.

"Are you Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yes! And you're Levy?"

"Y – " she started, before being knocked over by a pink streak.

"Hiya! Are you the new neighbor?" Lucy heard.

A pink-haired boy wearing a red shirt, gray shorts, and a white scarf that looked like it was made of scales was standing there. He flashed a toothy grin at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah, that's me…I'm Lucy," she said.

"Natsu." He held out his hand.

Lucy shyly placed her hand in his and shook it, so wrapped up in the moment she forgot that Levy was staring at them, a light blush on her cheeks, from the ground. Only when she giggled did their faces turn scarlet. Natsu dashed out the door and didn't come back for quite some time.

When the creak of the door was heard, a voice chimed in. "Hello dear!"

"Mommy, she's here!" Levy exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

She returned with a woman following her. She had Levy's same wavy hair, but it was a light, silvery, creamy blond color. Her eyes were hazel, an exact replica to Levy's. She had a warm smile, and there was just something about her that made Lucy feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Hello, dear!" she said. Her voice was pleasant and sweet. It added onto Lucy's glowing, happy feeling.

Lucy smiled. "Hello."

Lucy and Levy shared a room in the small, cozy home. After being there for four days, Lucy was introduced to Levy's classmates. She was also enrolled in the school and fit in right in. The pink-haired boy who was over Levy's house was with them, and Lucy became friends with him right away. He had a strange liking to hot foods and absolutely despised the raven-haired boy in class 1B.

"Want to go the park after school?" he asked her once as they walked to class. They were next-door neighbors, a happy surprise once Lucy became settled in the new neighborhood.

"That seems like a good idea," she agreed with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "Meet you there." He dashed off, just like he did that day he did at Levy's house.

School that day was boring. Nothing excited happened, nothing new. Lucy was happy it was over, for she could finally meet Natsu at the park.

She walked into the park and sat down on a bench and waited for Natsu. Not long after her arrival, Natsu sprinted over to her and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Lucy!" he said.

"Hey, Natsu."

After some silence, Natsu finally spoke.

"I found something lying on the ground…I thought you might like it?" He pulled something wrapped in fabric out of his pocket and handed it to Lucy.

She took it slowly and unwrapped it from the soft fabric. She gently picked it up and gasped in surprise when she saw it.

It was a rusty silver chain with a gold star charm attached to it. Lucy noticed around Natsu's own neck was a similar chain. The charm was tucked under his shirt, so she couldn't see what it was.

She felt herself blush as she noticed that the chains were in fact _exactly_ the same. She stared at Natsu with tears in her eyes, until she tackled him with a hug. He fell to the ground, cushioned by the grass. After a minute, Lucy pushed herself off of Natsu and lied next to him.

For hours, the sky was stared at.

 _Thank you Levy_.

 **My computer got messed up. I WROTE THIS YESTERDAY!**

 **So sorry…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps.**

 **Gray: Hey.**

 **Cana: I'm going over there… *Walks away, hiccupping***

 **Gray: Uh…Pisces? Cana's leaving…**

 **Um, why?  
Levy: I'm here to take Cana's place!**

 **Hello, Levy!  
Levy: This is getting too long…Solid Script: Chapter!**

Chapter 15:

Watching You Fall

Fairy Tail won yet another hard-fought battle. It was against a dark guild that had armies upon armies of mages.

And again, Lucy was falling from the sky.

Natsu ran as fast as he could to catch her. He was used to this now.

"LUCY!" he shouted. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face.

But this time, Natsu barely caught Lucy.

He dove just in time, but not for her to go into his arms. He landed on the grass, and Lucy landed on him. It knocked his breath out of his lungs.

His breath didn't come back.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, smiling down at him, oblivious to his state. When he didn't answer, she panicked. "N-Natsu?!"

She pushed herself off of him and knelt down. She pressed her ear against his chest and listened.

Tears sprung immediately after she heard nothing.

"WENDY!" she screamed. The blue-haired girl was there not long after she heard Lucy's call of distress.

"What…what is it…L-Lucy-san?" she panted, dropping to her knees so she was level with Lucy.

"It's Natsu…he's…he's…" she trailed off in pain.

Lucy crawled backwards as Wendy placed her hands on Natsu's chest. They glowed with her power.

Natsu didn't wake up.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Wendy dipped her head, panting hard. "I…I did as much as I could…to save…Natsu…"

Wendy fell, alive, but unconscious.

Lucy happily joined her on the ground. She, like Natsu, didn't wake up.

"Lucy" was Natsu's last word; "Natsu" was Lucy's.

 **I love writing angst but it's hard…No hate please people!**

 **Levy: *** **Sniffles** *****  
 **Gray: *** **Frowns, looking off into the distance** *****


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you, TheMuncher101 for commenting on my chapters! I appreciate all the reviews we get so, SO much.**

 **I got a suggestion for a chapter from you, TheMuncher101, so I'm going to do it. I love this idea! (Idea is theirs not mine)**

Chapter 16:

Completely Real

"Lu-chan, wake up!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy moaned and sat up groggily, rubbing at her eyes with her knuckles. She looked around the blue-walled room and found the source of the annoying noise; her alarm clock was ringing. She whacked the top and rolled out of bed to start making her bed.

"Lu, today we get our partners for the Ready Challenge," Levy said excitedly.

"I thought that started next week!" Lucy muttered.

The Ready Challenge was supposed to get the students ready for children. Every pair, or 'couple,' was assigned a child from the Preschool down the road from Magnolia High. The parents of both the child _and_ the pair were informed, and a slip that needed to be signed was taken home. Sadly, both Lucy and Levy's were signed by Levy's mother (as Lucy had been living with Levy for nine years), and they were expected to take part in the challenge.

A faint "Girls" was heard from downstairs, and the two quickly changed into school uniforms and packed their bags for the day and headed out for the bus.

They went in the way back, in their regular seat, and sat, talking.

"Lu, who do you think I'll be assigned?" Levy asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Was about Chad Burghyme?" Lucy teased. Chad was the 'popular' one in their group, who also happened to be head over heels in love with Levy. Levy had told Lucy she liked someone else, but hadn't said whom.

"Lu, if Chad's my partner, the kid is going to _die_."

"I know, I know, I was teasing," she laughed. Then, she thoughtfully added, "What about me?"

"What about…Oh! What about Gray!"

"Gray?" Lucy asked, freaked out. "If Gray's my partner Juvia will _kill_ me!"

"What about the new exchange student?" Levy asked.

"That's a bit random…I don't even know him…" Lucy furrowed her brow in confusion, and Levy waved it off, sighing, seeming like she knew more.

"Ah! We're here!" Levy said as the bus pulled up to the school. They picked up their bags and ran off, not watching where they were going.

A burly streak of black knocked Levy over onto the pavement. At the last moment, she threw down her arms, so her head didn't hit, but a small bit of blood still showed itself on her arms.

"Ow…" she mumbled.

"Watch where you're going…."

Lucy looked over to where the noise came from and saw a tall, heavily built, muscular boy with a mane of spiky black hair, covered in piercings.

She knelt down next to Levy. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Just go off to class, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" she asked, a bit puzzled. The two girls always walked to school together as long as she could remember.

Levy nodded. Lucy stood back up and ran to class.

After a brief explanation from both the teacher about the Ready Challenge, and from Levy about why she was late, the partners were assigned.

"First up, Chad Burghyme…" the teacher said. Levy stiffened and shut her eyes. "Theresa McHall."

Levy sighed in relief and her eyes swung open again.

"Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes…" A red-haired girl walked over to a blue-haired boy and they sat in silence.

"Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser…" The blue-haired girl squealed in excitement and clung to the raven-haired boy's arm, the boy looking out the window.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" Lucy stiffened, like Levy had, and waited. Levy and Lucy were now the last ones left, and they didn't dare look behind them to see who else was left.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy's heart nearly stopped. Natsu was the new student, who was Lucy's friend nine years ago. He left the school because of his father's work.

Lucy walked over to him and sat down, not looking at him.

"And Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox."

Levy winced, as she was partnered with the student who knocked her over.

"Now, go to the Auditorium; the Preschool students are there."

The girls nodded, and the challenge begun.

Natsu and Lucy were assigned a pink-haired girl named Nashi, who strangely looked like Natsu. She was a sweet, smart, and energetic girl with a strong liking to her partners. She called them 'Mommy and Daddy,' and as she looked like them, they got strange looks from other students.

"Come on, Nashi, we're going home," Lucy said, taking her partner's small hand.

"Okay, mommy!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Nashi, we're not your mommy and daddy, sweetie," Lucy explained. She had this conversation with Nashi multiple times already.

"Yes you are!"

Lucy laughed. "I can't disagree to your cuteness."

Lucy and Natsu were to stay at Natsu's house, as he lived by himself. It was a nice house, with three bedrooms and one bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Lucy said as they walked there.

"No problem…" He hadn't looked at her at all. He spoke in short sentences, not really putting meaning behind his words.

"Natsu…I haven't seen you in _nine years_ and this is what I g – " She was silenced by his lips against hers. It was for a split second, but it still made her heart throb uncontrollably.

He took her hand in one of his hands, and Nashi's in the other. Nashi was giggling, trying to muffle the sound with her hand. The two of them were dark red in the face.

Natsu laughed sheepishly. Lucy was still smiling, heart still beating hard.

Lucy whacked the top of her alarm clock, which now sat on top of the bedside table in one of the spare bedrooms in Natsu's house. She rolled off the bed and fixed the covers, just like she did every day. She walked into the other spare room and knelt down next to Nashi's bed. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Nashi's eyes swung open and she sat bolt upright.

"I had a dream, momma!" she exclaimed. It was day four out of eight and Nashi was _still_ calling her 'momma' or 'mommy'.

"Oh, what was it?" Lucy asked.

"I had a dream about a dragon giving me ice cream!" she said, giggling. Lucy laughed.

Nashi hopped out of the bed and took Lucy's hand. The two walked out of the room, into the kitchen. A note was on the counter. Lucy picked it up and scanned it, the handwriting barely readable.

 _Nashi and Lucy, meet me at the park_.

The three of them sat on the bench, finishing up their ice cream. It was the weekend and Natsu had bought them ice cream. It melted easily under the autumn sun.

Nashi fell asleep on the bench, and Natsu picked her up and they brought her back to Natsu's house.

For a while, Lucy forgot Nashi wasn't actually their child.

Day eight came too soon. The threesome were to meet Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel at South Gate Park so the children could play while the teenagers spoke.

Levy and Gajeel were paired with a girl with dark turquoise hair, which was wavy and spiky all at once. Her eyes were bright red, odd, but not frightening, and her name was Eve.

Erza and Jellal were assigned a boy with red hair that had hints of pink and purple. He had beautiful green eyes and a charming smile. He was named Reiki.

And finally, came Juvia and Gray's partner. He was named Storm. He had bright blue eyes and raven, spiky eyes. He took a liking to Nashi.

There was something odd about that day. The children acted secretive and sad. They huddled and spoke in low tones. Nashi had tears in her eyes. Finally Eve stood up and whispered something in the ears of both Levy and Gajeel. Levy blushed and her eyes widened, and Gajeel looked away, fidgeting with something in his hands.

All of the children did this, and their older partners had similar reactions. Finally Nashi came over. First she talked to Natsu. He looked at Lucy, a light blush on his cheeks, his mouth agape.

Next, she spoke to Lucy.

"The four of us, we're from the future," she whispered, sounding afraid. Lucy frowned. "We're…we're your children…from later on…" The tears quickly formed in her eyes and she fell onto Lucy, crying. "I don't wanna leave!"

Lucy stroked her back. She thought about this, then put two and two together and realized what Nashi really meant.

 _I married Natsu_ , she thought, feeling the blush start to show. _And this is our child_.

She tucked Nashi's shoulder under her chin and closed her eyes. She hugged her daughter back.

 _Her daughter._

Years later, Lucy thought back to high school, when she and Natsu first met their daughter. She held a bundle of pink in her arms. A baby with pink hair rested in the blanket, a newborn baby.

"Nashi, you know when you get older you'll take part in a challenge," she whispered to her daughter. She looked over to Natsu, her husband, and they shared a knowing smile. "You'll pretend to be their child. But you _are_ their child, Nashi. It's completely real."

"You _are_ ," Natsu said, planting a kiss on his daughter's head.

 **You likey?**

 **Hope this was good for you, TheMuncher101!**

 **Levy: *** **Blushing***

 **Gray: *Blushing***


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people!  
Thank you so much TheMuncher101 for reviewing and PMing (Private messaging) with me! Shout-out to you! Go check her channel-thingy out. Is that what they're called? Channels? Gah, it's going to bother me…someone let me know…**

 **Anyway, this one takes place after the Tartarus arc. But it's kind of AU because it's not what ACTUALLY happens. Maybe like a little filler episode of Nalu? It's sort of like behind the reason why Natsu leaves, but a different reason.**

 **Levy: On with the chapter! Gray's been awfully quiet…**

 **Gray: *** **Still blushing from the last chapter** ***  
Very OOC for you, Gray….**

 **Gray: Just shut up and start the chapter already.**

Chapter 17:  
Space

Lucy hurt.

Her heart ached, her body trembled, her vision blurred and spun. She couldn't take the Guild's disbanded. There was so many times where she just wanted the pain to _end_.

She sat on a bench next to Natsu, leaning her head on his shoulder, tears pouring down her face. She looked straight ahead and made no noise. This was how she had been crying for the past week, after the Guild disbanded and Tartaros was destroyed.

He wrapped her arms around her, but Lucy pushed away, turned away.

She spoke a simple sentence.

"I need space, Natsu." Her voice caught halfway through, and to hide the choking sounds of sobs, she stood up and walked off calmly.

"Luce…" Natsu reached out. But she was already too far. He let his arm drop.

He pulled the ring box that was hiding in his pocket and threw it into the river nearby where they were sitting.

 _I need space, Natsu_.

Natsu would do anything for Lucy. _Anything_. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He would leave Magnolia.

For her.

Lucy buried her head in her pillow, sobs racking her body, clutching the note Natsu left in her hand.

"I didn't mean it!" she shrieked. She then added, in a whisper, "Natsu, come back…"

 _I need space, Natsu._

"I need you, Natsu."

Nearly a year later, he came back.

Lucy buried her head in his shirt, sobbing. He was finally _home_.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." She repeated this like a mantra, until Natsu dove into the river. "N-Natsu?!"

He surfaced, and whatever he was holding caught the sunlight and left a spot where the light was burned in Lucy's eyes. He climbed out, soaked, and kneeled.

He didn't know what exactly he was doing; he just knew it was the right thing to do. He took Lucy's hand in his.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you join me in being a Dragneel?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

The stream of tears quickened and Lucy nodded, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide. Natsu's grin widened, if it was even possible with its current state, and slipped the ring on her finger. Lucy tackled him full-force with a hug. The two of them laughed for hours together, looking forward to the future.

 **Gray: *** **choking on fluff** *****

 **Levy: Awww…it was so fluffy…I wish that end proposal would happen to me with the person I like 3….**

 **And who's that, Levy? *** **Smiles slyly** *** If you tell me, I'll make a Fanfiction about you two…**

 **Levy: *** **Blushes** *** No, no, nope…**

 **Okay, okay…**

 **For some of these chapters I had the idea to pick songs that kind of go with them, or parts of songs. This one is Time To Say Goodbye from RWBY. Amazing song, amazing anime. The beginning part is like Lucy.** _ **There's a point where it bends and a point where it breaks, then there' s a point where you just can't take**_ **. That last sentence I'm not sure if I got the lyrics right but who cares. Not my song or anime, only the plot of this story's mine 3**

 **Pisces signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people. Give me a random word…**

 **Levy: Uh, toy?**

 **Gray: I'm surprised you didn't say 'book,' Levy *** **Laughs** *****

 **Okay, toy? You guys are in for some little Natsu and Lucy fluff!**

Chapter 18:

Shoving to Loving

"ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted at Gray, bumping into him intentionally.

"PYRO FLAME-FACE!" Gray yelled, shoving him, straight…into…

…Erza…

She turned around from her conversation with Miliana, shaking with fury, an angry aura around her. She gave a death glare at the boys, and then chased them throughout the playground.

"HELP!" Natsu shouted, practically running for his life. Every other student turned to watch, all either amused at Gray and Natsu's idiocy, or afraid of the emotion Erza was giving off.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called out.

"Not now, Lisanna!" he cried back. Lisanna was always trying to get him to play with her; it was so annoying. Every day she told him she loved him, and it drove him nuts.

Natsu sighed in relief as the bell signifying the end of recess rang, allowing him to sprint up to the line with the rest of his class. Erza however, stormed right up behind him in line, picking both he and Gray up by the collar. She raised them high above the ground and clashed their heads together, then dropped them. It wasn't to be cruel, it was a mere warning; Erza was capable of much more, and this was hardly even a hint of her dark side.

"Are you okay?" asked a small, sweet voice. Natsu opened his eyes, and once his vision stopped spinning, he saw a girl with big, brown eyes and blond hair. _She's kinda pretty_ , Natsu thought to himself. She reached out her doll-like hand for Natsu take, and of course, Natsu took it. She pulled him up with surprising strength and ease. Natsu stood there, staring at her, smiling like an idiot.

She shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull her hand away, but Natsu didn't let go. Eventually he realized what was happening and let go, shoving his hand in his pocket. His face soon matched hers; scarlet. He looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Can we hurry up and go to class already?" Gray muttered. The girl and Natsu whipped around to face Gray, who had silently stood up and had been standing there, not sure what to do.

"Oh, yeah." They started walking, and not long after they reached the classroom, as it was a short trip. The boys sat in their seats, but the girl walked up front to talk to the teacher. Somehow, they were lucky enough not to miss any class.

"Students," the teacher said, clearing her throat. "This is Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. She will be a new part of our class. Lucy, is there anything you'd like to say about yourself?"

She turned to the girl, but Lucy only shook her head quickly and muttered a thanks. She hurried over to sit in the only seat empty: the one next to Natsu.

Class went by quickly. Natsu didn't pay attention and stared at Lucy until he dozed off. He was awoken by a tap on the shoulder, a tap from a finger that belonged to Lucy.

"Mmm…five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"Natsu, it's lunchtime…" she said awkwardly.

At this he perked up immediately. He stood up and gestured for Lucy to follow him. "C'mon, let's go. It's this way."

Lucy smiled. Natsu noticed she was holding a lunch box, like he was, however his was just solid red and hers was decorated with yellow stars.

"Nice lunchbox," he noted. Lucy's cheeks turned a shade of light red.

"Oh, thanks."

The rest of the walk was done in silence. When they arrived, Natsu beckoned for Lucy to follow him. She skipped behind him, grinning.

Natsu sat down next to Jellal, the blue-haired boy with the strange, red tattoo around his right eye. He patted the seat next to him for Lucy to sit down, and she obliged happily and unzipped her lunchbox. She pulled out a container and opened it, then started eating the salad that was inside.

Natsu shoveled down all his food in no time, even though there was quite a lot of it.

Lucy blinked in confusion for a few moments, but then turned to talk to one of her new classmates, hoping to make a friend or two.

"Oi!" Natsu called. Everyone stopped their chatter and turned. "This is Lucy."

Lucy smiled and waved sheepishly, uttering a small 'heh'.

Everyone who wasn't in her class who hadn't already said hello greeted her with a smile. Lucy grinned back, and thanked the heavens Natsu was with her.

 **Gray: How does this have to do with the word 'Toy'?**

 **Well kids play with toys…**

 **Levy: Yup, they do.**

 **Gray: But…meh, nevermind…**

 **Okay guys for the last chapter's song,** _ **Time to Say Goodbye**_ **, here are the lyrics:**

 _ **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks, there's a point where it bends, there's a point where you just can't take anymore.**_

 __ **Check it out; it's a good song. From the anime RWBY**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys, I'm sorry I'm not posting my chapters. But I AM writing them, I promise!**

 **I've been busy. But I should be free for a while now!  
**

Chapter 19:

My Savior

"You'll be _fine_ ," Erza insisted.

Lucy swallowed hard, not really believing what the redhead was telling her, but nodding in response anyway.

"Lucy-san, you'll do great. You're the only one who _can_ do it," Wendy said reassuringly.

"Yeah," she replied. She nodded again and took a deep breath, then stepped forward.

Wendy and Erza stepped backwards to their respective platforms and the glass cylinders dropped down and secured themselves to the ground, and then shot down like an elevator.

If only it were an elevator. If only they were at work, or at the doctor's for a checkup.

She stepped forward, onto her own platform, and started to glow with energy.

"I'll be there soon, Natsu."

 _Natsu's point of view_

He sat on the cold stone floor, slipping in and out of consciousness. He knew Lucy would come for him. It was such a nice change to be the one saved, despite the pain he was in.

The door opened and Lucy knelt down.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, smiling wide.

Her smile was the last thing Natsu remembered before waking up in a dark room.

 _Lucy's First Person POV_

I pace back and forth, waiting for Wendy to tell me the news on Natsu's health. They tell me not to worry, but it's hard not to worry about the person you love.

I said that aloud, didn't I?

"He's okay!" Wendy calls, running to me and nearly knocking me over with a hug.

I hug her back, tight. "Wendy," I whisper. "Thank you so much."

"Hey."

A figure, wrapped in bandages, limps to us, and I immediately know who it is.

"Natsu," I whisper. I haven't seen him in five months. It was too dark to really see him when I rescued him, and he was unconscious anyway.

"Lucy." He holds out his arms. I collapse into them, shaking with a mixture of laughter and sobs.

"You're home," I choke out. "I...I mi –"

My words are cut off from Natsu's kiss. He breaks away all too soon, grinning.

"Missed you too."

 **Meh…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys, I'm sorry I'm not posting my chapters. But I AM writing them, I promise!**

 **I've been busy. But I should be free for a while now!  
**

Chapter 19:

My Savior

"You'll be _fine_ ," Erza insisted.

Lucy swallowed hard, not really believing what the redhead was telling her, but nodding in response anyway.

"Lucy-san, you'll do great. You're the only one who _can_ do it," Wendy said reassuringly.

"Yeah," she replied. She nodded again and took a deep breath, then stepped forward.

Wendy and Erza stepped backwards to their respective platforms and the glass cylinders dropped down and secured themselves to the ground, and then shot down like an elevator.

If only it were an elevator. If only they were at work, or at the doctor's for a checkup.

She stepped forward, onto her own platform, and started to glow with energy.

"I'll be there soon, Natsu."

 _Natsu's point of view_

He sat on the cold stone floor, slipping in and out of consciousness. He knew Lucy would come for him. It was such a nice change to be the one saved, despite the pain he was in.

The door opened and Lucy knelt down.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, smiling wide.

Her smile was the last thing Natsu remembered before waking up in a dark room.

 _Lucy's First Person POV_

I pace back and forth, waiting for Wendy to tell me the news on Natsu's health. They tell me not to worry, but it's hard not to worry about the person you love.

I said that aloud, didn't I?

"He's okay!" Wendy calls, running to me and nearly knocking me over with a hug.

I hug her back, tight. "Wendy," I whisper. "Thank you so much."

"Hey."

A figure, wrapped in bandages, limps to us, and I immediately know who it is.

"Natsu," I whisper. I haven't seen him in five months. It was too dark to really see him when I rescued him, and he was unconscious anyway.

"Lucy." He holds out his arms. I collapse into them, shaking with a mixture of laughter and sobs.

"You're home," I choke out. "I...I mi –"

My words are cut off from Natsu's kiss. He breaks away all too soon, grinning.

"Missed you too."

 **Meh…**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Marshmallows

Nashi placed her hands over the logs in the fireplace. Sparks flew from her palms, and after a few tries, it lit. She smiled triumphantly.

Igneel toddled over and sat next to her, Luna in tow.

Natsu and Lucy sat a few feet away, behind them, on the couch. Lucy smiled, her head on Natsu's shoulder, overjoyed. Natsu pulled out a pack of marshmallows from behind him, and picked up the three roasting sticks that lay at his feet. He ripped open the pack of marshmallows and dumped them onto the kids' heads. He quickly ran back to the couch and sat down, sitting on the trash from the bag.

"It's raining marshmallows!" Nashi exclaimed, looking up.

"Look behind you," Natsu said.

The three whipped around and grabbed the sticks, shoving marshmallows onto the tips. Nashi held her marshmallow over the fire and let it catch. She then pulled it off and popped it into her mouth.

"Here, I'll show you," she said, taking the stick from her brother. Luna had already gotten the hang of it.

She held the marshmallow in the fire, then plucked it off and put it in Igneel's mouth without thinking.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Dragneel family ended up in the hospital that night.

But, it was worth it, because the marshmallows were good.


	21. Chapter 21

**There's a genre of Fanfiction I haven't done in a while…**

 **Levy, Gray and I: Crack!**

Chapter 21:

It's Raining Natsus

(From Outta the Sky)

{WHATS NINE PLUS TEN. 21?!}

It was one of those happy days where Fairy Tail could enjoy a nice stay at the pool. Little Asca swam with Mavis and Wendy in the smaller pool, and of course Gray and Natsu were fighting over who could do a better dive.

Lucy laid on a floaty-bed, Erza on one next to her. "Hey, Erza, do you think N – " She was cut off by a sudden weight on her. The floaty bed tipped over and she fell into the water, and she was practically glowing with anger.

"Natsu," she growled in a warning tone.

He winced and swam away as fast as he could, but Lucy caught up to him in an instant. She grabbed him by the scarf, which somehow hadn't gotten wet, and pulled on it hard. He spun around like a spinny chair and faced her.

She glared at him, but soon felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she noticed how close they were. "Don't. Do. It. Again."

She whipped around to face a singing Happy. "It's raining Natsus...from outta the sky…"

Lucy tuned back to Natsu, to let go of his scarf and give him a warning glare. She would tell him to stay where he was until she was done dealing with Happy.

"You stay he – " she was cut off by a kiss.

Maybe she could look forward to the next time it would rain Natsus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm posting these late. But I said I would WRITE one every day, I didn't promise I'd publish it…**

 **Meh…**

 **I was playin' some Minecraft and I got this idea…so yep…**

Chapter 22:

In-Game Lover

Lucy logged into her computer, and then double-clicked the little grass-block icon on her desktop. The launcher for Minecraft loaded, and she clicked the 'Play' button.

Her phone buzzed. Gray Fullbuster, a fellow fourteen-year-old, was calling her. She clicked the answer button and waited for it to connect.

"Hey, Luce," he said, his voice sounding a tad higher because of the bad connection.

"Hello."

"I've got a server I'd like you to join."

"Alright what is it?" she asked, making the game full screen and clicking the Multiplayer button. She clicked 'Add New,' and Gray listed the bunch of numbers that was the ip of the server, Lucy typing it in as he spoke.

"It's my friend Salamander's server," Gray said.

"Salamander is his IGN, though right? Because who names their child Salamander..." she asked.

Gray laughed. "Yes, it's only his IGN. Chill."

"Shut it, Devil_Ice."

She added the server to her list and logged onto it. It didn't have a whitelist, but there were only two people on anyway.

[StellarFragments] Hi...I'm Gray's friend.

[GrayLover22] GRAY-SAMA YOU'RE BACK! GRAY IS MINE STELLARFRAGMENTS!

[StellarFragments] Oh uh...ok?

Lucy frowned. "Are you really that popular at your school that she has to add a '22'?"

"No...she's obsessed with me...the 22 is just random..."

"Oh...alright..." Lucy muttered, a little weirded out.

[Devil_Ice] Hi, Juvia...

Lucy waited for Salamander to respond. Finally a long message popped up on the screen.

[Salamander] Hiya! I'm Natsu. I'm fifteen years old and own this server. Here, I'll op you. Teleport to me and read the rules, then you can do whatever you'd like ;)

Lucy smiled. "Seems nice," she said.

"He's insane, but I guess..." Gray mumbled.

 _You have been opped_ popped up on the screen, a feature that was new to her, and she typed in the teleporting command. For a second her screen went blue, and the next she stood next to Salamander. His skin had pink hair.

"Huh. Pink hair?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Yeah. It's pink in real life too. Some genetic thing," he explained.

Well that was new...

[StellarFragments] Thanks. I'll read the rules.

The wall was intricately designed, and the area around it was a good use of space too. It was just a small park, but it was still quite lovely in Lucy's opinion.

"I'm going to read the rules. I'll teleport to you in a second," Lucy promised Gray.

"Aight."

She read over the rules. They were pretty basic. "Don't blow other people's creations up or mess with/ruin them" "Use appropriate language" and that sort.

 _/tp Devil_Ice_ she typed. Her screen changed, and she was standing in front of a huge, beautiful house.

[StellarFragments] Woah.

"Woah," she said, repeating her in-game character.

She noticed the phone call had ended and Gray had left the game with a short 'Gtg.' She exited it of the app and turned on music.

[Salamander] I made it. You like?

[StellarFragments] It's amazing!

[Salamander] Want me to teach you how?

[StellarFragments] Yes, please!

[Salamander] I'm Natsu by the way.

[StellarFragments] Lucy.

xXx

It was now Winter. Lucy had been on Nastu's server for almost three months. She was thankful for the Break and for the Snow Days, even though she wasn't a fan of the cold.

She was dying to meet Natsu. She doodled on her notepad what he could possibly look like; she was an excellent artists.

She blasted remixes of Christmas music through her pink headphones and loaded up Minecraft.

Her heart leapt when she saw that Salamander, or Natsu, was on. She logged onto the server, smiling.

[StellarFragments] Hi!

[Salamander] 'Ello.

She continued building her house, until she was made dizzy when hit by a sudden epiphany.

She realized she had fallen in love from an online game.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

In-Game Lover Part 2

Lucy dashed downstairs at the sound of the doorbell and flung open the door.  
A pink-haired boy, wearing a scarf that looked like scales, a red sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers, stood behind the door.  
"Hello...I'm here to see StellarFragments...erm, I mean Lucy," he said, sounding nervous.  
Lucy laughed. "You're lookin' right at her."  
Natsu tackled her with a hug. "Luce! It's you!"  
His touch was warm and made her feel all jittery and happy. She finally got to meet this Salamander boy, and she was utterly overjoyed.  
Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to her mother. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed the short message.

 _I'm going out with a friend, okay? I'll lock the door behind me. Love you._

She pocketed it again and stepped outside, into the sunlight. She shut the door, and stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it. She smiled at Natsu, eyes glittering with joy.

"So, pink hair, huh?" Lucy joked.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, I like it though."

"Same." The word spilled out of her mouth before she could ponder whether or not to speak them.

"Well, thank you!" he chuckled, looking the smallest bit surprised.

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"So, where are we going?" he asked, looking around.

"There's an ice skating rink nearby…" Lucy suggested.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Sure!" he held out his hand.

Lucy put her hand in his without hesitation. Her grin looked like happiness itself.

Maybe falling in love with someone she met on a video game wasn't such a bad thing.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I haven't been posting, but I've been writing…I've been sick…**

Chapter 24:

Ice-Skating

The ice skating rink was empty. Lucy was only tying the laces of her skates while Natsu glided around. Eventually she got them double-knotted, and shakily walked to the ice. Natsu was there in an instant to help her; he was a mere pink flash. He held out his hands to her.

She took them nervously. He skated backwards, and as their hands were connected, Lucy skated with him.

"Left, right, left, right," Natsu said over and over. Lucy followed his words with her actions and gradually he let go.

"Natsu?" she asked, her voice small and afraid.

"Lucy, you'll be okay. It's only ice if you fall," he said reassuringly.

Lucy nodded and glided across the ice, slowly but surely. She mentally slapped herself; there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

Natsu flowed over to her and took her hands. They were inches apart. Natsu skated backwards, his speed gradually increasing. He spun her around, as if they were dancing. On one of her twirls, she fell backwards, her gasp piercing the air. Natsu slipped his arm behind her back with ease, catching her. It was if it were apart of their dance across a frozen dance floor.

The dance ended with a kiss that gave Lucy more energy and warmth than a cup of hot chocolate.

She decided this definitely needed to be an annual trip.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys…**

 **Lucky me, I get to spend Thanksgiving at home, sick…**

 **Since that one day I made a chapter that was two in one, I'll give you two today. I mean, I have nothing else to do…**

 **Levy's Dress:** **.**

 **Wendy's Dress: .**

 **Juvia's Dress: albums/af107/Beta-Maxis/AnimeGirlBlackDress_**

 **Lucy's Dress: .**

Chapter 25:

Kitchen Messes and Pretty Dresses

It was that time of year where Lucy had to get her shopping in early. If she didn't, the wrath of the Black Friday Shopping and Thanksgiving Shopping gods would get her.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little.

She threw the foods on her list into the cart recklessly, and darted into the line. Luckily, she got a good spot. The lines were already extremely long and it was more than a week before Thanksgiving.

After the cashier told her the price and Lucy paid, she ran out of the store to her car.

-:-

Lucy woke up on the kitchen floor. She groggily sat up and observed the mess. She turned around and Natsu was asleep on her couch, food crumbs all over his face.

She realized he had eaten all the food she had spent hours to make.

"Are you _serious?!_ " she cried out, dropping to her knees. She had stayed awake through the wee hours of the morning making that food. And today was the day that the stores would get even crazier.

Natsu sat bolt upright, sensing her distress in his sleep. "Lucy!" he exclaimed, running to her. He dropped to his knees, like she had, and put her arm around her.

Lucy felt like both butterflies and bees were swarming inside her stomach. "You ate all my food," she grumbled.

"Oh….heh…" he said sheepishly. He stood up and pulled a few Jewel from his pocket. "I'll get you more food." He grabbed the list and soon he was out the door.

"Nat—" she started. But Natsu was already out the door, heading to the supermarket.

-:-

Lucy spread her arms, like a bird about to take flight, as Juvia took her last measurements. Levy was adding the finishing touches on her own dress for Turkey Day. It was an orange, flowy dress. The sleeves went down to just above her wrists, and the bottom was just before her knees. The top was a straight line, running from the area below her right shoulder across to the left. On the chest part was a rather big white bow. Once the stitches attaching the bow were finished, she went to the bathroom to try it on.

Wendy was already wearing hers. Juvia had made it; she was a surprisingly good sewer. It was ivory, with a V-neck. The sleeves weren't exactly tank top-thin, but they _were_ thin in width. Around the waist, a red silk piece of fabric was tied. It was made into a bow on the side and the tails were left hanging. The bottom was just above her knees, and there was a layer of ruffles under the bottom half.

Then there was Juvia's dress.

Its sleeves didn't cover her shoulders; they started just below them. It was made out of silk, and had a low back. It was a dark teal color, then faded out into a lighter blue as it went down. It was the only one that covered

Lucy would wear a burgundy dress that had sleeves like Wendy's; they didn't cover her shoulders, but they weren't like tank top sleeves, they were wider in width. At the waist there was a ruffle. It stopped below her knees.

"Alright!" Juvia said, writing down the last measurement. She went to the sewing machine and got her materials ready, then started to sew.

"God dangit – " Lucy heard from downstairs.

"Guys, I'll be right back," she said, frowning. She dashed down the steps, only to find Natsu falling over from the weight of the grocery bags in his hands.

"Hey, Luce…" he said, grinning up at her from the floor. "I got you the stuff that was on your list…"

Lucy's jaw dropped. She had completely forgotten that Natsu had offered to get her groceries.

The thing was….he had left to get them yesterday….

"Natsu…did it really take you a day to get my groceries…?" she whispered, in shock. It was only groceries…but still, to spend your whole day getting someone something was no small task.

"Yup!"  
"W-Why?" she asked.

"Because you're amazing," he said casually. Lucy's face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, tackling him with a hug.

For a while, she forgot that Thanksgiving was tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lucy's Necklace: images/t/112/1.08-carat-red-garnet-pendant-in-sterling-silver-1_39780_**

Chapter 26:

Kitchen Messes and Pretty Dresses Pt. 2

Lucy poured the mixture into the piecrust and shoved it into the oven. She leaned against the wall, then slid down, until she sat on the floor. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. Natsu was opening the oven.

"NATSU!" she screamed, tackling him and shutting the oven. A blush spread like a wildfire across her cheeks as she noticed the small space between them. She quickly stood up, arms crossed, not looking at him.

"And what is your excuse for opening my oven and trying to get the pie I'm baking?" she asked, still with her back to him.

She felt something cold and delicate around her neck. She heard a snap, and there was a cool, small something on her chest. She looked down, and she was wearing a necklace. The pendant hanging from it was made of silver. It twisted around a beautiful ruby, and two small diamonds. They were clasped like fingers. Silver fingers.

"Natsu..." she whispered.

"I got this to match the dress," he exclaimed. He spoke quickly, like some people Lucy knew did when they were nervous. "I mean, not that you need the dress, because you're so pretty anyway, but I thought the necklace is pretty, and you're pretty – "

Lucy was shocked with both herself, and with Natsu's strange behavior. She silenced him with a quick kiss, and realized she needed to add a few items to the list of things she was thankful for.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay now I don't have to worry about being a chapter behind! I promise I'll upload all the chapters I wrote but didn't publish** _ **today**_ **. I'm sorry about being on a semi-hiatus; I've been sick and busy.**

Chapter 27:

Confused

Natsu was confused. Puzzled. Perplexed.

Why did Lucy need this strange thing called makeup? It didn't bring beauty, it covered it. It was pointless.

The only color that really suited Lucy that could go on her face was the color of battle. The dark purple of bruises, the rich red of blood. He didn't like when she was hurt, but still, it suited her.

So, he decided to burn all of the strange, colored substance.

-:-

Lucy searched around for her makeup bag. When she looked in the place where it normally was, there was only a pile of ash.

Angry tears pushed against the back of her eyes. She ran to her room and covered her face with a pillow. She shrieked in frustration. It had taken her years to collect all off it. It cost a lot of money too!

She felt warm arms around her and looked up to see Natsu. She pushed him away.

"Why did you do that…?" she whispered.

"Because you don't need it. You're beautiful anyway."

That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Natsu…"

"Besides, the smell was making me sick." He smiled slyly. For the rest of the day, Lucy chased him around the house.


	28. Chapter 28

**I've been obsessed with this song…it's called Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. The songs I like scare me…I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing?**

 **Anyway, here's a little AU angst story my mind generated after listening to that song a billion times 3**

Chapter 28:

Dead Man's Name

"Run, Lucy," Juvia choked out, the guards holding tight on her wrists. With every sound came blood. "Tell Gray-sama…"

"No…I can't leave you!" she cried, sobs racking her body. Levy held her back.

"Tell Gray-sama…tell him...I…I love…him…" The blue-haired girl's body slumped and they dragged her away. Lucy dropped down to her knees. Levy quickly let go of her.

She let the tears flow in a steady stream, next to the blood that seeped from Juvia's body before she…

Gray ran fast and hard to the guards. He shoved them hard from behind and fell to his knees. He cradled Juvia's lifeless, cold body in his arms. Still looking at his lover, he pulled a knife from his belt.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed. She sprinted to him and slapped his hand, which held the knife that hovered over his chest. The weapon went flying and clattered to the ground. Gray crawled to get it, but Lucy grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Gray," she whispered. He stopped struggling and looked at her. "She told me to tell you…that she…she loved you." She choked down a sob, but couldn't stop the tears that had been flowing for too long.

Lucy hadn't realized Gray was already holding the knife. He sunk it deep into his chest, and spoke with his dying breath.

"I loved…her too…" his eyes closed, and Lucy knew his sad smile would be plastered on his face forever.

-:-

Lucy sat bolt upright, panting, from her nightmare. It felt so real. Like she was reliving the scene. But she knew it hadn't really happened again, because she had no tears left to cry. She felt under her eyes, and it was dry. She sighed in relief.

"All the best people are crazy," Levy said to her as she walked past. She told Lucy this every day, to keep in mind while she fought.

Lucy felt a tug on the combat skirt that she wore on top of her iron leggings. On top she wore an iron chest plate; she wore it even in sleep. She had to always be ready.

She looked down, and stared into the big, purple eyes of the little girl staring up at her. She had long, dark green hair.

"My name is Asuka," she hiccupped. Her eyes were swollen and red. The only part of her face that wasn't caked in dirt was the tearstains that went down to her chin. "I…I don't know where my mommy and daddy went…" Tears spilled fast.

Lucy knelt down and took the girl's small hands in her armor-covered ones. "You can stay here for now. Wendy will take care of you, okay?"

The little girl nodded.

"Follow me," Lucy said. The crowds parted for her easily; she was one of the strongest warriors in the camp. She walked to Wendy, and let go of the girl's hand. "Here, just wait. Wendy is right there, see?" She pointed to the blue-haired girl, who was taking care of a baby. Lucy knew whose child it was. But the little girl's parents were dead. They had been dead for a year.

 _Has is really been a year since Juvia died?_ She asked herself. She turned away from Wendy, and walked away, her face holding a dark expression. She hung her head.

After a few steps, she bumped into something hard. She stumbled backwards, but a hard metal object slid under her back and caught her.

She looked up, into a pair of onyx orbs. "Better watch yourself," her savior said, grinning. He had pink hair and wore a scarf over his steel armor. Lucy didn't blame him. It was always cold in Magnolia.

But still, it bothered her how clean it was. It was, well…crazy. Her mind drifted back to Levy's mantra. _All the best people are crazy_.

She wondered if his personality matched the insanity of his scarf's cleanness.

-:-

The battle drew near. They would fight the guards. Lucy was ready to avenge Water and Ice, as she called them. No one dared to speak a dead person's name. Not after Glimmer, after she spoke the old general's name. She disappeared; never returned.

She looked around, and her eyes caught the pink-haired man who caught her fall nearly a week ago. He called himself Natsu. He was to be named 'Summer' if he were to die.

"Natsu!" she called. He turned around and looked for the speaker. Once he saw her, he ran to her, smiling.

"Luce!" he said, grinning wide. "Luce, I have something for you." He pulled something from his pocket, and held it out to her.

It was a fragment of diamond; from the diamond that belonged to Water. He pushed the Representative Slot on her chest plate, and a small container slid out from the middle of her chest. He dropped the diamond in. The machinery inside the armor processed this, then, knowing it was safe, closed. A light whirled around in a circle on her Representative Plate. The diamond was pushed into the clear, gelatinous substance inside the Plate.

"I figured it was fitting," he said, smiling. "Because you're Dead Man's Name is 'Diamond.'"

She frowned. "Natsu, my Dead Man's Name is 'Star.'"

He smiled. "Well, I've changed that for you." A mischievous and happy glint took its place in his eyes and pointed to his Representative Plate, and inside was a metal fragment. Lucy knew it all too well. She knew whom that black-steel knife belonged to.

It was so sweet that he had picked something from Water for her, and picked something that belonged to Ice for himself. They were Lucy's best friends. She had told him that not too long ago.

The epiphany hit her hard; she went dizzy, and had to lean on the wall. It all went together in one click, and a smile crept onto her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, fast as light. "Natsu, I know what you mean," she said, laughing.

"I love you too," she whispered.

The saying came back to her, but she didn't know why. _All the best people are crazy._


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy birthday, Rizu-chan (A.K.A. Storm [A.K.A. Elsa])! I'll make a birthday-themed chapter!**

Chapter 29:

Happy Birthday, Lucy

Lucy walked into her bedroom and dumped her bag on the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes, and then fell backwards onto her bed. Everything had gone wrong that day. No one remembered her birthday, and there were a few people who weren't too pleasant to her.

Except when she landed on the bed, it wasn't as soft as it usually was.

"Gah!" a muffled voice cried out. Lucy fell off the bed in surprise, landing in an awkward and painful position on the floor.

The covers were pushed off the person Lucy had landed on, and fell onto her, like she was being tucked in.

"Sorry Luce…" Natsu said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly his face lit up, and turned to her, having Mavis knows what in mind. He dashed out of the room, and seconds later he reappeared. He held out a pink something to Lucy.

"Uh, what's this?" she asked.

"A cake!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "You smushed it, didn't you."

"Yeah…Erza kinda dropped her sword on it…" he mumbled.

Lucy didn't dare ask why Erza's sword was involved in any of this, but she happily took the cake. She walked out of the room, a Natsu with sparkling eyes in tow. She placed it on the table and cut it with a kitchen knife.

"Natsu, why'd you do all this for me?" she asked absent-mindedly while placing the cake on plates.

"Maybe because I love you?" he asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Lucy."

And suddenly Lucy's negative thoughts about the day disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

**IT'S CHAPTER 30, PEOPLE!**

 **I promise that today, I, NashiDragneelx, will post at least one chapter for each of my stories! I will try to change the Nashi x Storm stuff to Nalu!**

 **Enjoy…thank you guys so, so much.**

Chapter 30:

Too Long

Lucy just wanted the sickness to be over. Everywhere hurt. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her nose stung from being rubbed against the harsh toilet paper that had to replace tissues.

She leaned over the edge of the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach into the trashcan. This hadn't been the first time she'd thrown up into that trashcan. She had been sick for Mavis knows how long. Too long.

 _Too long._ Her golden hair lifted up. She looked behind her, and it was like a cliché movie. Natsu was holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

She whipped her head back to the trashcan and continued, but still she couldn't help the smile from creeping onto her face. Natsu really did care for her.

-:-

Lucy stumbled out of the hospital, not really understanding what had happened. The doctor's words echoed throughout her mind.

Suddenly, everything spun. She leaned against one of the trees that lined the sidewalk, but instead of the world steadying, it got worse.

Soon she saw all black.

-:-

"How old is she?"

"Her name?"

"Date of birth, sir, what is her date of birth?"

"Medical conditions?"

A louder voice broke through the endless questions. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Her date of birth is July 1st. She's been sick for about a month. Is that good enough for you?!"  
Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Colors rushed and swirled around her. She lay flat on her back, on what she realized was a stretcher.

"Nat….su?" she asked fearfully. She felt her hand in someone else's, and looked up at Natsu. His smile was tight, and it worried her. It felt like there was something clenching onto her stomach. "Nat…su?" she repeated.

"Sh, Luce, it's okay." He planted a kiss on her forehead, making her insides swirl and churn. "You're just a little sick is all. But I'm here."

She nodded. Natsu was here for her. He was here.

Soon all the spinning colors melted into black, and she fell unconscious once more.

-:-

Lucy woke up in a soft, white bed. She was hooked up to several machines, which immediately brought fear into her heart. She remembered all too well the time when her mother was in the hospital.

Layla Heartfilia never left that hospital, however.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. He had been sitting in a chair next to her bed. His face lit up when he saw her awake. And _alive_.

"Natsu?" she asked, puzzled. "Why am I here?"

"Funny thing is, you were walking out of the hospital when you passed out, and now you're back here." He frowned. "What were you doing here before, anyway?"

Lucy's heart felt like it stopped when she remembered the doctor's news. It made sense, anyway, with all the sickness she'd encountered. "Uh, just checking out why I've been sick."

This piqued his interest. "What was wrong?"

She turned away. "Nothing."

-:-

"Levy, I'm nervous!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu had left and Levy and Erza took his place. Lucy had already told them the news.

"Lucy, you'll be fine. I'll help you with it, anyway." She smiled. "Besides, having a godchild would be great, huh."

Lucy sighed. "I know, but…Natsu…"

"If he responds negatively, I will be sure to pummel him," Erza said reassuringly.

Lucy's lips, which were pressed in a straight line, melted into a small smile. She laughed for the first time in…too long. "Thanks, Erza."

-:-

It had been nearly three months since Lucy had been home. Like all the positive things she'd experienced, it had been too long.

Natsu ran into Lucy's room. She hadn't seen him in the past three months either. His prescence both warmed and warned her. She threw the blanket over her slightly swollen stomach. "Luce!" he exclaimed. He dropped a box onto her lap.

She gently pulled off the pink wrapping paper, and easily slid her fingernails through the tape that kept the box shut. Slowly, she opened the box.

Inside were tiny clothes, bottles, and little toys. Most of the things were pastel yellow, a color Lucy liked. "Natsu…" she whispered. Did he know?  
"I know, Luce," he said. "I've known since the beginning." He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her.

A small sob racked her body, and her head rested on his shoulder. _Thank Mavis_.

-:-

Lucy smiled down at the little body cradled in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. It matched the little girl's hair.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing big, chocolate-brown orbs that were an exact replica of Lucy's. Natsu rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"She looks like a baby you, with my hair," he laughed. "Can I hold her?"

The nurse, Wendy, looked at Lucy questioningly. Lucy nodded, smiling. Wendy picked up the baby and placed her in Natsu's arms.

"Hi, Nashi," he said gently. Lucy raised her eyebrow in amusement. "I'm your daddy."

"Nashi?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. That's her name."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"We are not naming her Nashi."

"Yes we are," he insisted.

Lucy sighed. "Fine." Then she laughed.

Natsu laughed with her, and soon even their child was smiling.

-:-

"Nashi!" Storm called out.

Nashi toddled over to him. "Wadd'issit, Stom?" she asked in her adorable two-year-old voice.

"I found a kitty!" He held the cat out to her. Nashi giggled and pet it, then took it in her own arms.

"Fank you Stom!" She ran inside, holding the cat, and placed it on the couch. Nashi ran to her parents. "Daddy! Mommy! I found a kitty!"

Natsu looked at her, amused. He followed her into the living room, and kneeled next to the couch to pet the cat. "I don't think mommy is going to like this."

Lucy walked into the room. "Not going to like what?" She froze when she saw the cat. "Nashi, where'd the cat come from?"

"Stom!" she exclaimed. She giggled.

Lucy sighed and face-palmed. "Okay, okay, you can keep the cat. I won't win this argument anyway."

Nashi cheered and hugged her mother's legs; it was all she could reach. Natsu laughed and swung his daughter up onto his shoulders. He pulled Lucy into a hug, and couldn't help but think life couldn't have been better.

 **Thank you guys…so, so much. Even if you just read my story, it still makes my day.**

 **3**

 **Pisces, out.**


End file.
